The Cast of Ranma 1/2 vs. The Cast of DBZ
by Animeluvr
Summary: What would happen if wanted was an all out battle between the Cast of Ranma 1/2 vs. the Cast of Dragonball Z? Some big company in Tokyo(What? you want to know who? Well if I told you I would have to kill you) wanted to find out the same thing in all out b


What happens when the cast of Ranma 1/2 meets the cast of Dragon Ball Z? Well, the people down in Tokyo (who worked at some big company....what? you want to know who? Well if I told you I would have to kill you) were interested in this too and so we conducted a little experiment to find out. And well here are the results..they may not be pretty or what you wanted to see but here they are any ways. ************************************************************************ Ranma Saotome stood waiting where Ryoga said that his battle was going to be at--the school field. Where is that Goku guy any ways? Mean while.......... ************************************************************************ Goku stood at the bowling alley waiting for Ranma. 'Where is he? Didn't he know that we have a fight today? I bet he chickened out because he sensed my power. ' At this he started laughing. Well this part of the experiment is OVER Saotome! Back to Ranma..... *********************************************************************** "ARGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!! Why isn't he showing up? " Ranma screamed "Ranma what are you doing here?" Akane asked "Waiting for that coward Goku to show up" He growled "Oh your battles not here you know......" "Then where is it miss smarty pants?" "Over at the bowling alley" Akane said smuggly "But Ryoga--" "Listen Ranma has Ryoga ever passed up a chance to foul you up?" "No--but have you ever....." Ranma said that last part through his teeth. "Trust me...what have you got to lose?" Akane asked "A Battle, A Fiancee, My life just to name a few....Fine I'll go but it's your fault if your wrong" Ranma said as he left. "Fine I don't care"Akane shouted to Ranma ************************************************************************ "Ranma Saotome you've finally shown up! Prepare to die you -you-you Well whatever you are!" Goku shouted to people on the sidewalk. "I'm NOT Ranma what ever his name is you pervert!" Then the person who he called out to would usually kick him or punch etc. This kept going on for quite some time until Ranma came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Listen kid, I have a battle today so I don't have time to play games with you" Goku said hastily. "I am not a kid! I am the one you are battling! Lets start!" Ranma shouted. "Fine but you are gunna lose!" Goku cried. Goku displayed fine use of his power. He was actually starting to beat Ranma when out of the blue Ranma sees a shot gun out of the corner of his eye. He grabs it and starts shoting Goku in the head, heart, arm etc. "What the f**k are you doing boy? This ain't fair! You are only allowed to use your body!" Goku screamed in agony. "I am using my body you perverted piece of s**t! What do you think is pulling the trigger?" Ranma shouted back. Goku died in pain from a gun--don't ever try this at home kids you could put and eye out. Ranma did win his battle but fainted shorty after. ************************************************************************ Ryoga looked quite smug with himself. 'He had faked out Ranma! Boy did Ranma look like an idiot just standing there waiting! Oh yeah he needed to go to his battle too. What a way to ruin the fun! Oh well he can always come back later.' Ryoga soon after met up with his opponent-- Vegita. "Well should we start to battle?" Ryoga asked. "I don't really feel like battling, I fell like, like.....SINGING!!!!" Vegita shouted. "Ok.....can I sing too?" Ryoga asks. "Sure! Lets Start!" "I luv you, you love me lets all gang up on Ranma!(Goku!)With a forty-four they're on the floor, no more::Longish pause:: Annoying Ranma!(Goku!) " "That was fun! Lets sing some more!"Ryoga cried "Yes! Lets!" Vegita replied. "Umm..........how about the::Longish pause::.....HOT DOG SONG!" Ryoga suggested. "Yeah! I love that song!...1..2..3 start!" "I know a weiner man, he owns a weiner stand he sells most everything from hot dogs and down,down,down. Some day I'll join his life, I'll be his weiner wife........."::Longish Pause:: "I don't know any more of that song do you? Vegita asked. "Nope...but I do have one thing to say....you suck as a singer! You are so out of tune! AUGGGGGG!" With this Ryoga cut Vegita in half with a knife he had for no apparent reason. Don't worry there was no blood. Vegita turned out to be a vegitable. Ryoga won. ************************************************************************ Akane hurried as she walked to the school field. When she got there she found Ranma standing there looking like a fool. "Ranma what are you doing here?" Akane asked "Waiting for that coward Goku to show up" He growled "Oh your battles not here you know......" "Then where is it miss smarty pants?" "Over at the bowling alley" Akane said smuggly "But Ryoga--" "Listen Ranma has Ryoga ever passed up a chance to foul you up?" "No--but have you ever....." Ranma said that last part through his teeth. "Trust me...what have you got to lose?" Akane asked "A Battle, A Fiancee, My life just to name a few....Fine I'll go but it's your fault if your wrong" Ranma said as he left. "Fine I don't care"Akane shouted to Ranma. He did not hear though. "Akane prepare to die!"A voice shouted from behind. 'What?' Akane thought as she turned around. "Oh it's you Bulma. Are you ready to fight?" She asked. "Yes.........My you are hot!" Bulma remarked out loud. "What?? Are you trying to pick me up?" Akane yelled. "So what if I am? Does it turn you on? Oh please tell me yes!!!" Bulma hoped. "No! It does not turn me on you sicko perverted freek!" As now Bulma was looking up her skirt."By the way I am not a lesbo and I DO HAVE A FIANCEE WHO I LO-" 'opps I can't believe I almost said that out loud' Akane thought. "Why don't you love me? I love you very much!" Bulma cried. "Because I am not a lesbo!!!" Akane screamed. There was some weird sound coming from the sky...it sounded like......Singing?? "Die, die,die Bulma die die diee......" Ryoga cried"Bulma how dare you accuse Akane of being a lesbo! Now for that you must die!" "Where did he come from?" Bulma asked "I have no idea." Akane relied right before Ryoga chopped Bulma into many,many bloddy pieces. "Thanx Ryoga!" Akane said as she kissed Ryoga on the cheek. "Yeah well, I did not know how much more I could take of her" Ryoga stammered. Bulma died. Akane won. ************************************************************************ Well that is it for part 1. What do you think? Is my writing getting better? Please review it! ~Animeluvr~ p.s. I'm not against lesbians ok? Just part of the story


End file.
